Almost human
by Lari-thekilla
Summary: - Este castelo me sufoca sabes disso - Sabes que não pode sair - Por quê? Sabes que não fugirei...


**disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence... obvio, né? ¬¬"

bem vamos ao que interessa: fic yaoi se gosta vaza, se não sabe o que é... leia e descubra \o/

hoje o meu assitente é o gaara

gaara:infelizmente

bem... aproveitem a história que surgiu enquanto lia o retrato de Dorian Gray, mas já vou dizendo que não tem nada a ver com o livro... e por favor perdoem o erros de portugues, já que não tenho beta, e mesmo lendo 5 vezes antes de postar acaba passando algum, as vezes, gritante.

alguem se habilita?

agora é hora... vamos ver se vai prestar...XD

* * *

Ele abriu cuidadosamente a porta per correndo o cômodo com seus olhos azuis vivos. Adentrou cuidadosamente passando por entre as estantes cheias de livros até chegar no centro onde haviam algumas poltronas e um diva ricamente adornados onde um rapaz aparentado seus 16 anos estava a ler um livro. Ele se aproximou cuidadosamente balançado serenamente sua cauda enquanto contornava a poltrona que ficava de frente para o outro sentando-se em seguida.

-O que está lendo? – Perguntou o loiro encarando o outro

- O retrato de Dorian Gray – Respondeu o outro desviando os seus olhos negros do livro e olhando para o outro. – Conhece?

- Se não me engano é sobre um jovem que vende sua alma para conseguir a juventude eterna, estou certo?

- Certíssimo, o poder das palavras, um pequeno descuido e...

- Não foi descuido – Interrompeu o outro. – você acha mesmo que foi? Eu duvido.

- Você seria capaz de...

- vender minha alma em troca da juventude? Não mesmo, como você sabe kyuubis não envelhecem, na verdade envelhecemos, até alcançarmos 18 anos após isso nossa aparência se conserva.

- É... eu havia me esquecido.

- Mas ainda que fosse um mortal eu não a venderia, vender a lama em troca da juventude é ato de tolice extrema. A beleza da juventude está em sua aparência ser efêmera, eis a maior lição que Oscar Wilde quis passar com esse livro.

- ès bem inteligente – sorriu ironicamente

- Mais do que imaginas – sorriu com desdém – Ou achas que não sei aproveitar bem meu tempo livre?

-Vindo de tu não duvido nada. Mas o que foi? Tens o semblante triste... e duvido que tenhas vindo até aqui para apenas saber o que estava lendo. Teus olhos não mentem, lembre-se disso.

- Este castelo me sufoca sabes disso

- Sabes que não pode sair

- Por quê? Sabes que não fugirei, nós kyuubis temos palavra, diferente dos humanos.

- Humanos também tem palavra

- Sim, mas não todos, e os que me capturaram não tinham. – disse levantando-se – Se precisares de mim estarei no jardim. – Levantou-se e dirigiu-se a porta desaparecendo por trás dela antes que o outro pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

_- não, por favor! – suplicava uma criança aos pés de um homem que vestia um kimono amarrado com uma corda roxa formando um grande laço em suas costas, sorria com o semblante cruel enquanto a pobre criança chorava a seus pés._

_ quer que teus pais vivam pequeno kyuubi? - perguntou o caçador erguendo a criança pelos cabelos – Então prometa que serás fiel a teu mestre – Olhou divertido o sofrimento do pequeno que nem ao menos conseguia pronunciar uma palavra devido a tamanho desespero – prometa! – Gritou – Se não quer que seus pais morram prometa logo de uma vez moleque, me dê tua palavra, que serás fiel e obedecerá teu mestre seja quem for, prometa!_

_- E-ee-eu p-p-pr-pro-prome-to..._

_-Vamos continue – falou o caçador com uma expressão cheia de prazer em seu rosto._

_- Q-que v-v-vou o-obede-cer m-m-meu mês-tre e-e l-lhe s-ser fi- fiel p-p-or to-dos o-os di-dias d-de mi-minha v-vi-vida._

_-Muito bem, Kimimaru jogue-o na jaula. esse kyuubi nos renderá um bom bocado. – Falou jogando o garoto com desprezo para um rapaz de cabelos prata que o prendeu em uma pequena jaula – agora – falou serenamente agachando-se perto do casal que tentava em vão se mover para salvar o pequeno. O Homem então puxa os cabelos do homem obrigando-o a olhar pra ele –são mesmos lastimáveis, não conseguiram proteger o pobre filho – Provocou – que agora irá vê-los morrer. Tayuya, Dosu, Zaku Mate-os._

-_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO! –Exclamou o garoto tentando arrebentar as grades que eram, para ele, resistentes demais. – Você prometeu! Você disse que iria poupá-los, disse que... disse que..._

_- eu? Eu não disse nada garoto – Abriu um sorriso cínico encarando o garoto logo após virou-se para os outros – Vamos para a cidade eu conheço alguém que talvez se interesse por ele. Sakon, Ukon, seja quem for que esteja aí sabes o que tem a fazer, os outros venham comigo._

_Uma risada sádica fora tudo que escutara antes de suas vistas escurecerem._

- Naruto! – Falou o moreno com um tom irritado encarando o outro que levou um susto ao perceber o outro tão próximo de si.

- Sasuke! Não me assuste assim – Falou fazendo bico enquanto o outro ria

- Assustar? Por deus naruto eu estou atrás de ti desde que deixaste a biblioteca sem contar que estava chamando-lhe a um bom tempo sem obter resposta, é assim que tratas teu mestre? – Perguntou com um tom brincalhão que sumira ao ver o brilho característico nos olhos do outro sumir também.

- Me desculpe mestre – Falou o outro sem emoção.

- Naruto o que tens? – Perguntou preucupado sentado-se ao lado de naruto debaixo da arvore - Tens andado mais distantes os últimos dias e teus pesadelos estão começando a me preucu... Naruto volte aqui! – Levantou-se e pos se a correr atrás do outro que saíra andando deixando outro sozinho. Ao alcançar-lhe Sasuke o segurou – Naruto! Por que foges? Sabes que pode contar comigo somos ami...

- Não sasuke, eu sou seu servo e você meu mestre ou amo, tanto faz, você está em outro patamar. – Respondeu o loiro se soltando e voltando a andar fazendo o outro revirar os olhos Sasuke odiava quando Naruto agia assim.

- Me espere no Hall as 19:00, Sakura vem nos visitar. - falou o moreno rendendo-se

- Receberemos visitas daquela meretriz? – Virou-se para olhar o outro contrariado

- Naruto, as palavras, sabes muito bem que deves ter cuidado com elas. – falou sério abrindo um sorriso logo em seguida antes de concluir sem graça – Apesar de concordar em parte com elas.

- Desculpe-me... mas eu tenho mesmo? – olhou para o outro pedindo misericórdia – aquela garota é irritante, e ainda por cima me odeia, ambos estaríamos felizes se você me dispensasse de tamanha tortura. assim ela ficaria livre para agarrar-lhe enquanto bem entendesse sem me lançar olhares de censura e reprovação por eu estar ali. Um habito sem duvida irritante

-E achas que eu gosto?

-Parece, sem contar o sadismo de manter-me lá sem me dar um bom motivo para tal.

- tu Sabes a verdadeira razão, não preciso dizer-lhe.

- é mesmo? Então me diga qual a verdadeira razão?

- Naruto – Disse em tom de censura.

- tudo, bem. Desculpe-me, excedi. Às dezenove, certo? Estarei lá. Se precisar de mim mestre – disse em tom displicente fazendo uma reverencia – estarei treinando. – Virou-se para continuar andar parando de repente e virando a cabeça parar encarar o outro. - Ah! Lembrei-me: Se não gostais dela, diga de uma vez é irritante vê-la insistir em algo que claramente não vai acontecer.

- Se dissesse o que te faz pensar que ela me escutaria?

- tentaste? – O moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente – então como podes ter certeza?

_O pequeno kyuubi abriu os olhos lentamente, seus olhos doeram com a repentina claridade ao olhar para frente tudo que via eram pés das mais variadas formas, conversas, cações, risadas, gritos tudo se misturava num ritmo frenético e confuso. A pequena criatura abriu a boca num bocejo enquanto se espreguiçava, a jaula era definitivamente maior que a outra. Sentou-se e começou a observar aquela mistura de cores cheiros e sons quando uma pergunta veio a cabeça:" Onde estava?" olhou em volta e se viu cercado de construções monstruosas que pareciam respirar e que poderia a qualquer momento engoli-lo nunca tinha visto algo igual._

_- Olhe querido, o que acha? Não seria o presente perfeito? – Perguntou uma mulher de olhos vermelhos com vestes e postura elegantes olhando parra seu marido que tinha um ar onipotente e a face um semblante sério. – Senhor por favor – Chamou a mulher apontando para o kyuubi – eu quero ele. Vós entregais?_

_- tem certeza senhora? – Perguntou o caçador se aproximando da mulher – Ele não é um dos mais baratos._

_- Qual seu nome senhor?- Perguntou o marido que ta então permanecera indiferente._

_- Sou Orochimaru, um humilde caçador senhor. – Respondeu o homem_

_- Mesmo? – Perguntou com cinismo – Saiba senhor Orochimaru que dinheiro para nós não é problema pois somos o grande clã Uchiha._

_- Perdão nobre senhor – Falou Orochimaru curvando-se a abrindo um sorriso displicente – gostaria que deixássemos sem seu castelo?Meu homens podem fazer isso enquanto acertamos._

_- Perfeitamente – sorriu sombriamente – qual a idade do kyuubi?_

_- 13 anos _

_-13 anos? Não acha que está velho demais?_

_- Não querido – A mulher sorriu – Sasuke vai adorar!_

_- Qual o nome dele?_

_- Seu nome é naruto, o ultimo da linhagem Uzumaki. – Respondeu Orochimaru. – Kimimaru, Tayuya, Dosu levem-no para o castelo Uchiha. _

_- hai Orochimaru-sama! – Responderam em uníssono._

Sasuke levantou os olhos do livro que prendera sua atenção por toda a tarde pousando-os no relógio que tinha em uma das paredes.

- Quinze pras seis. – Sussurrou para si – È melhor eu me arrumar – Disse fechando o livro e se dirigindo para o quarto de onde saiu 40 minutos depois. andado lentamente pelo corredor preparando-se para a longa noite, uma que ele, na verdade, preferia evitar. Parou ao pé da escada, lá estava ... Naruto parado olhando a porta com aparente desgosto. Abriu um sorriso apesar do outro estar com um humor estranho sabia que este não o abandonaria. Desceu lentamente as escadas e caminhou ate o loiro parando ao seu lado. Naruto balançava calmamente a cauda enquanto mexia mau-humorado sua orelhas de raposa.

- Tu me pagas – Falou entre os dentes quando o outro parou ao seu lado.

- ah que isso vai ser divertido, tu verás. – disse num tom brincalhão

- Só tu, para achar isto divertido.

- Não vai mesmo me dizer o que tens?

- Como assim?

- Tu achas que não reparo? Tens agido estranho nos últimos dias.

- Não sei do que estás falando.

-Então terá de acompanhar-nos noite adentro. - Sorriu. Naruto abriu a boca para rebater-lhe e...

_Toc- toc-toc ._

- A Porta – falou Sasuke fazendo Naruto dirigir-se mais a frente para a atender a porta. Ao puxar levemente a maçaneta, quase fora arremessado para trás pelo furacão cor de rosa que invadira o cômodo.

-SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUKKKKKKEEEEEEEE!

Sakura havia chegado.

* * *

primeiro cap chega ao fim \o/

gaara: espero que o segundo não demora tanto qunto true nature...

ainda não escrevi o segundo...

gaara: por isso mesmo u.u

reviews? D


End file.
